Blue eyed, black haired
by Itia
Summary: Okay so the title doesn't really fit but who actually cares? Kel/? Well go find out!


This really sucks I know

Just some plot less fluff that popped out of my useless excuse of a cotton head (ooh look a pun). This really sucks I know. Written during class time so… Let's just get on with this part cause I'm delirious with exhaustion and blabbering nonsense.

I (unfortunately) do not own any of the characters in this story. Tamora Pierce does…

--

Blue eyed, black haired.

_She hadn't come in time. The last killing device of the three that had attacked them before they entered the village had torn through her left thigh, forcing her to waste a week recuperating. The Nothing Man, Blayce, Kel suspected had already turned most of Haven's children into the metal monsters._

_As she slashed body part after body part with her glaive, the only thought she had on her mind was that of the children Walking up the stairs with grim determination, Kel wasn't surprised to see Stenmun there guarding his master's workroom; Stenmun was Blayce's dog. He would guard the mage and leave the men who looked to him for leadership to die. Jump yelped and leaped to the side as an axe cut the air where he had been. Sparks flew when the blade hit the stone steps. Kel instantly lunged up the stair as Stenmun recovered…_

_Ignoring the pain, she stepped over the now dead Stenmun and into the room. An echoing laughter sounded around making her queasy. "Ooh a lady knight! Well you're definitely not from Scanra- our king isn't as insane as yours letting weak females be knights. Well then _mighty_ lady can you defeat me and save the scum? Even if you do, will you be able to defeat my killing devices?" he laughed again, a high whining sound._

_Kel whirled around, too tired to play along with Blayce's mind games. "Where are you?! Show yourself!"_

_An image started forming in front of her and drew her attention to it. Her stomach revolted as she saw scenes of underfed children torn apart, too weak to protest, then their limbs put together to form an odd shape, their hearts in the middle of it._

"_You can save them… Just tell your King to surrender…" the voice was now whispery, soft and lulling making her want to lay down there and then and sleep…_

_She shook herself and tried to concentrate. The image disappeared and again she turned looking for Blayce, this time she searched her bag for the griffin feather band and put it on._

"_Give up Blayce, it over" she was beside him in an instant, her glaive at his throat._

_He smirked." Over? Far from it my dear."_

_He uttered a word and made a diamond shape with his stubby fingers. Then with the blade still at his neck, she risked a glance behind. For the first time in her life, the glaive clattered to her feet during a fight._

_There in the workroom lay the bloody half torn and frozen bodies of Loesia and Meech with his bald doll hanging limply at his side._

"_They were screaming for you lady knight Keladry of Mindelan" he smirked "I thought it would be fun to see your face when you saw them before you died. Well then, enough pleasantries, goodbye _LadyKnight_". And he dragged his dagger across her throat…_

And she awoke, beads of sweat pouring down her face and mingling with tears. The man beside her stirred, got up and rubbed his very blue eyes.

"Kel?" his voice calming her down almost instantly.

"I... I keep dreaming… couldn't …couldn't come in time… all dead… m…my fault…" her shoulders had slimmed down miraculously after the war as if the gods had rewarded her, and now they shook uncontrollably.

"It's okay now, it's all right, they're safe now" he remembered something and smiled " Oh yes a letter came from Shinko and Dom today"

Kel's head shot up and a faint smile graced her features.

"They eloped to where again?"

"Carthak"

"Your father's fury was nothing compared to the emperor's. I heard he beheaded a servant for putting the teacup the wrong way" The raven haired man shuddered.

"So what now?"

Kel smiled. "I believe he does have a son Lianne's age. Besides I heard the Emperor is very embarrassed that his daughter dared to do something like this and wants to negotiate again"

As a cock crowed outside, Kel sighed and got out of bed to go into the privy. After she had washed up, she took up her glaive and began her pattern dance. Laying back into bed, Roald Conte, Crown Prince of Tortall watched his wife before another hectic day began

I realized that there were very few Roald/Kels around and i think this pairing is really sweet so the story was constructed under this base. However I really support Kel/ Joren more so you'll know what to expect when I write a new tamora pierce fic. For now, ciao.

SL101


End file.
